tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Halloween Adventures
Thomas' Halloween Adventures is a US DVD release featuring three sixth series episodes, three fifth series episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin, one restored first series episode, one restored third series episode, two restored second series episodes narrated by George Carlin, one seventh series episode narrated by Michael Brandon and two songs. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Universal re-released the DVD in 2018 through their Glow in the Dark art series. Description PEEP! PEEP! Celebrate Halloween with Thomas and his friends...tricks and treats abound! Are there really ghosts in the fog and mist on the Island of Sodor? Thomas, Toby and Henry believe there are! But things are not what always as they appear. Gordon and Percy encounter other mysteries on the Island. Can Thomas help explain them? Join all of your Island of Sodor friends as they solve Halloween mysteries that are exciting all year round! Episodes # Scaredy Engines # Haunted Henry # Thomas Gets Tricked # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel's Devious Deed # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Toby's Discovery # Gordon and the Gremlin # The Fogman # Bad Day at Castle Loch # Percy and the Haunted Mine Songs # Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo # Engine Roll Call Bonus Features * Character Gallery from Percy Saves the Day * Read-Along Story: "The Great Race" from Hooray for Thomas * Learn to Count from Salty's Secret Trivia * This and Mud Glorious Mud are the only releases to have George Carlin and Alec Baldwin credited in the New Series intro as well as the only George Carlin and Alec Baldwin releases to feature the New Series intro, transitions and end credits. * This is the first time George Carlin's narration of "Thomas Gets Tricked" was released on DVD since it was seen on the Shining Time Station episode Stacy Forgets Her Name. * Despite all the episodes, the song Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and the style of the cover being from the Classic Series, the intro and outro sequences, the transitions between episodes, the style of the title cards, the Engine Roll Call song, the credits and Robert Hartshorne's score for the episode Bad Day at Castle Loch are from the New Series. * The title card for "Diesel's Devious Deed" reads "Diesel's Devilish Deed" but is still referred to by its original name on the back cover. * The Fogman is also parsed as "The Fog Man" for this release. The 2014 re-release corrects this on the back cover. * This is the first US DVD to feature remastered colour of Series 5 episodes. * Emily appears on the front cover despite not appearing in any of the episodes, although she does appear in the Engine Roll Call song and the Character Gallery. * This is the first Universal Studios re-releases not to feature a logo after the credits ended. Instead of showing the logo after the credits, it pauses and then replaces it with the Series 8 blank credits at the end. This might have been done to prevent the 2001-2006 Hit Entertainment Logo from popping up after the credits. * The slip cover of the 2018 re-release has a glow-in-the-dark cover that uses an outline of a CGI image of Thomas. This also marks the only re-release to date to be distributed by 9Story Media Group, but the DVD itself is the 2015 version. This style has also been used for various other DVDs of popular children's TV shows sold during Halloween of 2018. Goofs * The credits mistake Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell as the music composers for Bad Day at Castle Loch; their score was replaced by Robert Hartshorne's score. The episode is also titled "A''' Bad Day at Castle Loch" in the credits. * There appears to be a copy of Emily's image behind Thomas on the covers of some releases. * In the credits, Robyn Charteris is credited as "Robin Charteris" and Robin Kingsland is credited as "Robert Kingsland." * The back cover lists "2 Sing-Along Song" instead of "2 Sing-Along Song'''s." * On the front cover Thomas' lamp appears to be cut off a bit. DVD Packs * Thomas' Halloween Adventures and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video